14 de Febrero
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: El 14 de Febrero... Alboroto, mucho alboroto,no le permitiria hacer nada...¿Como se declararia asi?...mientras pensaba eso muchas personas ya tenian planeado su San Valentin... Fail summary (como siempre) Fic sobre los estados..Pairings: NLxD.F y QuxVer ! lean !..estoy loca !


**Hola gente~!**

**ya se, no he terminado mi otro fic y ya estoy con otro XD...pero no podia sacarmelo de la cabeza.**

**Bueno...**

**Este fic es extraño...ya que yo odio el 14 de Febrero XD..sin resentimientos~!**

**Los Oc de los estados de la Republica medio me pertenecen (unos si otros no)**

**Bueno sin mas preambulos aqui los dejo...**

* * *

El D.F caminaba lentamente por los pasillos; hoy habia conferencia nacional y Mexico no iba a poder presentarse...por lo tanto iba a ser un desastre total, peleas y mas peleas, personas cantando muy alto o riendose.

Pero cuando llego a la sala estaba totalmente cambiada; habia corazones rojos por todos lados, serpentinas, manteles y mas cosas rojas y rosadas.

-¡¿Pero que demonios...?!- grito cuando vio tanta _cursileria._

_-_No es _precioso? _- le pregunto su hermana Baja California Sur mientras colgaba _mas _corazones en la pared.

Dentro de la sala solo estaban sus hermanas Baja California N., Baja California Sur y su hermano Jalisco.

-Jalisco...que paso aqui?- le pregunto medio tembloroso.

-Perdon pero no las pude detener- se disculpo el jalisiense -pero supongo que no se podia evitar..cuando las damitas se ponen asi...-

La puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a un joven algo bajito, moreno y de cara muy amable que ponia una cajita llena de cartas y cajitas mas pequeñas sobre la mesa; cuando el chico vio toda la decoracion abrio mucho los ojos.

-No crees que exageraron?- pregunto el mas tranquilo de los sureños -entiendo que sea 14 de Febrero pero no es para tanto...-

Con que eso era! Vaya, al D.F se le habia ido completamente la fecha; en seguida puso cara de amargura.

-Me lleva la...!- empezo.

-No me digas que olvidaste que dia era hoy- le pregunto el Puebla que acababa de llegar al oir el grito de su hermano.

-No hiciste nada?- le pregunto Yucatan señalando su caja.

-No es que no haya hecho nada, se me olvidaron en casa-

-Pues en ese caso si te llevo la que te trajo- le dijo Jalisco con algo de pena.

-Por que no llamas al Estado de Mexico para que te los triaga?- le pregunto Baja California N. acercandose.

Eso hizo mientras se alejaba un poco de sus demas hermanos.

-Daniel?- pregunto.

_-Ricardo? llamas otra vez? ya te dije que voy a llegar temprano, no te preocupes...-_

-No es eso...te tengo que pedir un favor- le decia el defeño.

_-Que?-_

-Este...podrias ir a mi casa y llevarte una caja que esta cerca del escritorio?-

-...-

-Daniel?-

_-No jodas! Ricardo tu casa esta en el centro de el D.F y ahi siempre hay un trafico de la chingada!...-_

-Ya se pero podrias...-

_-...Y aparte los transitos, que acaso no ven bien, que ponen una multa a cada idiota que se les pone en frente?!-_

-Vas a ir o te recorto tus ingresos de estado?!-

Se oyo un pequeño refunfuño -_esta bien, pero solo por que eres mi hermano mas cercano- _despues colgo.

El D.F suspiro aliviado, ahora todo estaria bien...o por lo menos pasable.

* * *

-Capeche no se que hacer!- gritaba Quintana Roo desesperado mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Campeche solo suspiro sosteniendo sus lentes -Por que no se lo dices y ya?-

-No es tan facil...- suspiraba Andres con desaliento.

-Entonces que quieres que te diga?- le pregunto Eduardo enojado -tienes que resolverlo TU, por que cada vez que te digo algo TU lo contradices-

Quintana Roo hizo una mueca -Perdon pero estoy nervioso-

Campeche volvio a suspirar, su hermano Andres era todo un caso...

* * *

Ya la mayoria de los estados estaban en la sala, que ahora tenia cajas por todas partes y menos adornos, ya que algunos (Nuevo Leon) les parecio una _"cursindejada" _tener tantos corazones alrededor de ellos.

-Ya llegue~!- grito el ultimo estado en llegar con una hora y media de retraso.

Andres miro fijamente al jarocho mientras su corazon se aceleraba...sus propias palabras se repetian en su cabeza "No es tan facil".

-Por fin viniste Vercruz- le dijo Puebla algo enojado a su estado vecino.

Veracruz alto, moreno canela y ojos cafe achocolatado solto una carcajada mientras se acercaba.

-Ah..Angel no te pongas asi!- decia el veracruzano mientras le jalaba la mejilla a el poblano con una mano.

-Vaya Erick pareces muy cargado de cosas- le dijo Tabasco mirando a su compañero sureño.

En efecto, Veracruz tenia muchas cosas encima; en una mano llevaba una caja cerrada que parecia algo pesada, con la otra le jalaba la mejilla a Puebla y en la espalda traia una guitarracolgada por el hombro.

-Veracruz, ya sientate- le dijo Campeche mirando a su hemano mas escandaloso.

-Como quieras- dijo tamando asiento junto a San Luis Potosi.

El silencio reino por primera vez en la sala, nadie sabia por donde empezar.

-Bueno...-

-Si...-

-Nadie sabe como empezar cierto?- susurro Morelos mirandolos a todos.

-El que suele hacerlo es Don Alejandro- murmuro Coahuila rascandose la cabeza.

-Donde esta?- pregunto Nuevo Leon.

-...- nadie contesto, no sabian donde se encontraba.

-Yo se donde esta- dijo al fin Veracruz para despues empezar a hacer un nudo marinero con un pedazo de serpentina.

-Pos dinos a donde fue- dijo Tamaulipas.

-España estaba planeando un "regalo" para Mexico, supongo que debe estar con el-

-Estas muy informado de lo que pasa en España eh?- le dijo Chiapas con una sonrisa.

-Que acaso te lo ha dicho tu novio Sevilla(1)?- le pregunto con picardia Jalisco.

A Quintana Roo le dieron una muy notoria punzada de celos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente ¿Acaso no se podia controlar?

-Jordi no es mi novio, Vicente- dijo sin inmutarse el estado marinero observando su nudito -es solo un buen amigo de la infancia~-

-Pues vaya _amigo _- le murmuro bajito Tabasco a Quintana Roo -Ultimsmente se la pasa hablando con el...-

Tabasco no sabia el daño que le causaba a su hermano, pero aun asi pudo notar como el caribeño hacia una mueca.

-Bueno si nadie quiere empezar tendremos que hacerlo por orden alfabetico!- dijo Ricardo cambiando de tema.

-NO!- gimio Aguascalientes.

-Por nosotros esta bien- dijeron con una sonriza Zacatecas y Veracruz mientras Yucatan soltaba una pequeña risita.

...

La junta habia resultado en si ser un revoltijo, nadie habia respetado el orden; todos estaban levantados repartiendo cajitas o targetas a diestra y siniestra y los mas incomodos eran los estados norteños.

Jalisco repartia botellas de tequila adornadas con un lazo, Tabasco regalaba chocolates, Chiapas unas hermosas targetas decoradas, Puebla cajas de dulces y asi consecutivamente.

-Ricardo, aqui esta tu regalo!- al D.F se le acerco su hermano Erick que le puso una canastita en las manos.

Era una canastita hecha con palmitas llena de serpentinas, dulces y una flor en medio; desprendia un olor delicioso.

-Gracias, la hiciste tu?- prefunto el estado refiriendose a la cansta.

-Estar haciendo nudos sirve algun dia no?- miro hacia atras de Ricardo y moostro una sonrisa -jejeje..bueno aqui te dejo~...-

Ricardo se volteo hacia donde habia mirado el veracruzano y vio que ahi estaba Javier rojo como un tomate acercandose muy nervioso, tenia algo atras de el. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el regiomantano saco lo que tenia escondido atras de el, era todo un ramillete de dalias con un pequeño lazo.

-Fel..feliz 14 de Febrero..- murmuro poniendo las dalias en las manos del defeño.

-Gr..gracias- decia Ricardo bastante colorado "Vaya de seguro estoy haciiendo el ridiculo" -Aqui esta tu..tu regalo- dijo dandole una pequeña caja mientras ocultana sus sonrojo detras de las flores.

Cuando Nuevo Leon la habrio puso una cara tan sorpprendida y tan ruborizada que se podria decir que brillaba de rojo. Era una muy bonita cadena de oro que tenia un aguila como pendiente; el todavia recordaba aquella cadena...

* * *

**Que les parece mi fic? muy raro? cursi? extraño? XD  
**

**(1) Antes en la epoca de la colonia con el unico puerto que se permitia comerciar en Veracruz era con el de Sevilla, que por cierto pertenece a Andalucia, pero queria ponerlo aparte XD.  
**

**Y antes de que termine...**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Idachi-sama~!**

**ewe no pude evitarlo~!**


End file.
